User talk:TuningBEB2008
Welcome! Beta screenies Thanks for all the beta and pre-release screenshots! This is definitely something that's lacking. Bramblepath 21:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) You´re welcome... i´m continue uploading images, greetings. TuningBEB2008 00:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :The images which contain the gun and HUD, are they taken by yourself or found from other sources? If they are from other sources could you link to them? If they're taken yourself, would it be possible to remove the weapon and HUD? Thanks. Bramblepath 21:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The images are from internet so i´m going to put the source, greetings :P TuningBEB2008 23:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please also make sure you add every image you upload to an article. Bramblepath 21:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know, sorry about that... i got some problem with my connexion to intenet, but already been fixed :) TuningBEB2008 01:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Dear TuningBEB2008 You have no permission to use any image, or content from nextdimension.org, so please remove them as soon as possible. Thanks in advance. *http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hwguy_pre-released.jpg *http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Archers_attacking.jpg *http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Falling-sci.jpg *http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/File:Houndeye_attack_early.jpg -- 03:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but you have no copyrights to those images. Valve has. Copyrighting already copyrighted images without asking original copyright holder is violating the law. 94.54.200.79, better add more pictures like those to wiki. SiPlus 07:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::All images are exhibited here under fair use. Please check your copyright law. :) The images are not going to be deleted. Bramblepath 09:55, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I have no copyright over any of the material released by Valve to public, but al the images were taken from a video by the owner of nextdimension.org. You have no right to use the images without a permission. Thanks. -- 21:24, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Owner of nextdimension.org hasn't copyright to the frames from the video, because it contains only Valve's copyrighted materials. SiPlus 11:39, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Like I said, the images won't be deleted, since there's no copyright violation. Bramblepath 13:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC) 640x480 in Preliminary Findings I am noob in Macromedia Director, couldn't you give us a projector file you open fullsize pictures with? Looks like pictures packed in ESTILLS.CXT are 640x480, and control bar just overlaps it. SiPlus 08:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I´m sorry, but, i use a annoying process (Believe me) to take take screenshots with paint screen button. TuningBEB2008 12:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw you uploaded 640x480 version of the scientist on bridge, with nearly similar size to HLPF version. So that's why I asked. SiPlus 14:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Bigger size, lower quality? Why do you compress hi-res images so hard when uploading them to replace already seen low-images? Example: File:HECU scientist beatup.jpg. SiPlus 07:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Magazine pages Please don't upload full magazine pages. This violates fair use and this is not fun or interesting to read. Crop the relevant screenshots separately and reupload them, and include the relevant text information within our text. Cheers. Klow 00:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) "Zombie blobs" Hey where did you find the HQ version of "Zombie blobs.jpg"?... Klow 18:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Unused files Hey, could you check ? Many if not all belong to you. Add them to articles or mark them for deletion. We have a "no unused files" policy. Cheers. ;) Klow 23:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. BTW are you on Steam?... Klow 07:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello? Klow 22:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) John Guthrie Please. OverWiki:Layout Guide#Real world people I even improved and updated the guide just for you. And I think the article is too long. Copy/pasting contents from other sources is not really what we do here (because anyone can do it, and that's not really interesting). We rather create original material where we include these facts. Klow 22:06, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :While you're at it, I've been thinking for a while that Aaron Barber deserved a page, as well as Randy Lundeen, for being very notable mappers. Klow 23:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You missed two links :P Here, Dog found them: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/D%C3%98G Klow 23:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Other staff members While you're at it, I don't know if you noticed in the RW template, some users are present but commented out. They include Randy Lundeen, Kim Swift, and Bill Van Buren. You might as well include Jeep Barnett and Realm Lovejoy, and some others, to be debated. What do you think? Klow 11:04, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Please please please: OverWiki:Layout Guide#Real world people. Your RW articles are just one tiny step away from awesomeness! Just apply the layout guide and that's it! ;) Klow 00:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Randy and Bill are getting jealous... Klow 22:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Lisa Mennet I think this one is quite trivial. Stick to more notable members, such as mappers, artists, programmers, writers, etc. Klow 18:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I tried to fix as much as I could. I can't do the rest, Im using an iPad. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Mine, TuningBEB is not sysop here. I blocked the vandal for life. SiPlus 07:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) People Please, when you create a new dev article, link them to the in-universe thing they did in the article infobox, at the "designer" field, with a source. The common reader will never read these dev articles if they are not linked to any in-universe article. Laur and Brett are good examples. We can put their names in many articles based on their websites. Klow 09:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Original source Thanks! I couldn't find the original source. And also thanks giving me this source, because I was wrong about Security Complex, it's not c1a3 (as I thought), it's c3a2. [ ~[,,SiPlus the Pop Tart,,=^_^=]] Nyan! 07:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Hey. Sourcing in the summary is useless, it belongs in the article. And when there's only one dev in the designer field, it doesn't need a "*". Klow 18:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also please ask me to have Dog replace the MobyGame links, that really clogs up the recent changes, and slows me down in my article checking. Dog is listed as bot, he'll typically doesn't appear in the recent changes. Good work overall, though! Are you even reading this? Klow 09:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Locker names I chose "he/she" in the locker names because even if we always clearly know the genders of the Valve developers nodded to, we don't have any clue of the character's genders; that's just another assumption on our part. But since we'll never know and that doesn't really matter, that'll do. But we don't need a proof to know that "Louise Donaldson" is a woman, it's obvious. It's just that for the scientist owning the locker, it's not. Klow 09:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bill Fletcher Hey could you find me a nice, large portrait of Bill Fletcher? I found only a tiny one. He's the guy who gave his likeness to Cave. I know you are always able to find lost portraits, so I trust you! ;) Klow 19:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :He's not helping! Klow 09:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Moving Just in case, this summer we move to http://combineoverwiki.net/. More info soon. Klow 22:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) File:Lambda Reactor Core concept.jpg In what manual is File:Lambda Reactor Core concept.jpg? I can't find it in my PDF. Klow 10:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Also please cease adding exclusive images, wait for us to move! ;) Klow 10:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop contributing Hey, now the data has really been copied. Stop editing here. Klow 21:44, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Would you ever consider coming back here and editing? I'd appreciate if you gave me a response, thank you. 03:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC)